


The One Where Rachel Say Yes

by Iniysa



Category: Friends
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-16
Updated: 2002-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My end the Friends episode, right after Rachel has the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Rachel Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Friends, No money is being made, I only write for entertainment.

The One Where Rachel Say Yes  
By: Lauren Freeman

Joey held Ross's ring in his hands shocked by Rachel's words. 'Yeah? Yeah to...oh shoot, no...but...yeah...oh I can't do that, this is Ross's ring and they just had a baby...but...NO!' Joey thought, his emotions crossing his face, only making Rachel confused.

"Oh, no, Rachel." Joey sat on Rachel's bed beside her. "Rachel, I...this is not mine to give you..."

"But..."

"Rachel, I found this in Ross's pocket."

"What? Noooo...Ohhh. Really? Oh Joey you don't think...he has been totally against...Joey?" As much as Joey loved Rachel, he new he could never have her, so he had to say it.

"Rachel, I love you, but Ross loves you more, you two were meant to be together."

"Oh Joey, thank you...thank you so much!"

"Rachel..." He never got to say anything else because Ross walked in with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in hand. He smiled at Joey, Joey smiled and winked back, quickly jumping off the bed and heading out the door. Ross watched him go and slowly walked up to a crying Rachel. 

"Rachel, what's wrong."

"No-nothing, Ross...are these for me?"

"Yeah...and I have something else." He walked up to his jacket pocket and started searching franticly for the ring, he was just about to scream when Joey ran in and pulled Ross to the side.

"Hey, man found this in your pocket, you may need it...go for it man!" With that he ran out, leaving a very perplexed Ross behind. Ross shook his head and returned to Rachel. Sitting down on her bed, facing her, he opened the ring box. 

"Rachel, I know we have had our rough times, and I am positive there will be more large bumps in the future, but I love you, and I have loved you since the day I first saw you. Now, we have a baby together, and I want you to be my wife...Rachel, will you marry me?" Rachel started to cry even harder.

"Yes." She whispered through her tears. Ross smiled a big smile. A loud wave of Awwws came from the open door, upon looking Ross and Rachel found their best friends smiling.

The End


End file.
